I want you, I need you, So I’ll have you
by thriller
Summary: When Wanda and John are all alone things start to happen. But when John makes his move Wanda isn't so sure she wants this, but John is desperate and will do anything to finally have what he needs. Warning ONESHOT and LEMON. Dont Worry...No rape.


AN…Heya, no one has reviewed either of my other two stories so I'm kinda annoyed right now. But I felt that I might as well get another story up and loaded, in hope that someone might finally review. _Warning Major ONESHOT, Loads of LEMON!_

Summary; A little bit of JONDA here, a little bit of JONDA there, oh, and a little bit of JONDA all around! ;P

As you can guess this story is based on one of my 3 favourite couples; JONDA! I have read so many stories of the two, but never the actual scenes and so I decided to create one! ENJOY!

_Warning Major ONESHOT, Loads of LEMON!_

**Key:**

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**I want you. I need you. So I'll have you.**

Wanda let the warm water slide over her naked body, as she tilted her head to let the water reach her neck. She lathered the soap that she had all over her body, enjoying the feeling of the warm water coursing over her. Then her eyes snapped open as she felt the water cooling, 'this isn't right! What on earth!' Wanda shrieked as the water turned cooler than she could stand and she ran out of the shower, grabbing her towel. "What the hell!" she yelled and wrapped the towel around her tightly and yanked open the bathroom door.

She ran down the stairs into the kitchen looking for running water and her narrowed eyes landed on the sink. She marched over to the tap and turned it, twisting it shut tight, turning off the water. Then she turned, hearing manic laughter that she new could belong to only one person.

"JOHN!" she screamed at the pyromaniac, who immediately stopped laughing and cursed himself at his stupid idea.

With panic fluttering through his head he said the first thing that sprung to mind; "hey there Sheila, um, anythin' the matter?"

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Wanda ran at John, fully intending to carry out her threat. But before she even took two steps he had already disappeared running for the sanction of his room.

VvVvVvV

"Phew!" John let out a long sigh, thinking how lucky he was to get away from Wanda, but no one was ever that lucky. He let out a scream and ducked under his bed as his bedroom door blasted open, just missing him. "Now Wanda!" He said, his voice shaking, obviously trying to calm the infuriated Sheila before him. "You don't want to ruin this face do you?" but she did, and he knew it.

Using her powers to lift Pyro from his hiding place, Wanda walked towards him, death etched in her eyes.

"Eek! Ok…maybe you do…" John mumbled, trying his hardest not to look at the visible cleavage that was now right infront of him. Instead he focused on Wanda's face smiling what he hoped was a winning charm.

Wanda pushed John into his bedroom wall, making sure not to hurt him…too much. "No one to save you now." She whispered into his face and she heard him gulp. "Everyone's out; Remy's pestering Rogue, Piotr's at an art class, Magneto and Sabertooth are out at business, Pietro and Lance are on dates, and Freddy took Todd with him to his cooking class. That just leaves you…and me. And no saviour to come to your rescue!" ' Oh god! The things we could do right now, no one will be back for hours! We could do anything we want, right now, and no one would know! Wait! I'm not supposed to be thinking that! I'm supposed to kill him not have…'

"Uh…Sheila?" Wanda shook her head, clearing her thoughts as John spoke to her. "You 'k Sheila?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, it's just, you seemed like you were in some distant land."

"John, only you have the insanity of going off to 'distant lands'"

"Hey! I wasn't the one in the asylum, was I?"

Wanda scowled and felt tears prick at her eyes when she remembered the said asylum, but she turned her head so John couldn't see.

"Oh god, Luv…I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean it…honest! Oh god!" Pyro had seen the tears before Wanda had managed to turn her head and he bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He would of gone and hugged her (even though she would of hexed him) but he was still stuck on the wall. Then, as if Wanda had read his thoughts she let him down and turned, starting to walk to the door, but she stopped when he grabbed her hand.

"Luv…I…Oh god Luv! I never meant it! You aren't the insane one, I am! I'm so sorry."

Wanda turned and looked in John's eyes, but wished she hadn't. Whenever she looked in his eyes it made her feel so dreamy, and every time she looked, her eyes would travel to his lips and she would always feel a sudden desire to kiss them. It had been happening for so long now and nowadays it was getting that much harder to control. 'I could kiss him, right now. No one would see, no one would know.' She thought, but then another voice in her head spoke.

'Yes they would! He'd tell everyone!

Why would he do that?

Because he'd kissed the Scarlet Witch, he'd kissed the girl with no heart!

I have a heart!

Oh really? Prove it!'

And Wanda did prove it; she leant towards John and was taken by surprise when John didn't pull back, instead he leant towards her so that their lips met halfway, crashing against each other.

John was taken by shock and almost pulled back to make sure that this was real, but he changed his mind when he felt Wanda's tongue graze his lips, asking, begging for entrance. And to his own surprise he responded and opened his mouth letting her in rubbing his tongue against hers. Their tongues duelled, neither knew for how long.

But John felt Wanda pull back, trying to end the kiss but he wouldn't let her, he rapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him, even closer then before. Wanda's chest pressed into his as she let him reel her in, and she put her arms around his neck trying to pull him even further towards her.

Then they both drew back at the same time and John stared into Wanda's eyes and bent to kiss those full lips; the lips of his dreams that belonged to the girl of his dreams. And Wanda shocked herself by letting him kiss them, a small, sweet, gentle peck on the lips that caused her to smile like he was. But as he bent in to kiss them again she suddenly drew back her eyes wide with shock, hoping she hadn't just done what she thought she had. John mistook the shock for fear and pulled her back to him whispering to her, "it's alright Luv, I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear I'll never do that."

But Wanda shook her head at him, no words being able to form in her mouth. And she took her arms from his neck, pushed his arms from her waist shaking her head slowly, regretfully as she did. She meant to turn and run from John's fire-decorated room, and he knew she did but once again he wouldn't let her.

As Wanda turned she felt John's hand on her wrist, she felt it turn her again but this time she spoke to him. "No. Leave me alone John, I don't want this, I don't need this!"

"You never could lie to me, Sheila, and ya still can't. You want this, and **I **need this! And I will have you!" He put emphasis on the "I" trying to express just how much he needed it. And once again he reeled her in, wrapping his arms around her waist; pressing her into him.

But Wanda was known for her stubbornness and she was showing it. Grabbing his hands again, she tried to pull his grip off of her but he refused and pulled her even closer. Lifting one hand from Wanda's waist he brought it to the back of her head, pushing her towards him, ignoring her protesting struggles.

But before their lips crashed he spoke, "I've wanted this for too long and so have you; I'm not letting you get away, not now." And he closed the inch gap between them by crashing his lips forcefully onto hers, but she didn't struggle anymore and when he begged her for entrance she gave it and they duelled again.

It was only when John's hands found their way to her towel did Wanda move.

"I…I…no!" she protested, trying to think of a way to stop him; her powers forgotten. And she pushed him backwards so forcefully that his head snapped back, banging into his wall and she ran. But before she was near the door she heard a click that she recognised as John's lighter. The fire was infront of her, shaped as a great wall, blocking her way out. She was so busy trying find a way through that she didn't notice John until his arms slid around her waist, the fire wall disappearing.

Wanda felt his lips push roughly against her neck repeatedly, his tongue sliding along it, up and down. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she moaned in contentment. He stopped and turned her again to face him, and before she could move his lips pushed against hers in a bruising kiss, and she responded, giving in again. As his hands made their way to her towel, Wanda drew back slightly from the kiss but didn't stop it, finally allowing John to look on the sight he dreamed of. Wanda's towel fell to her ankles and John stepped back from her to look at all her splendour as she bowed her head, and he smiled softly lifting her head so that her eyes would meet his.

"You're so beautiful Luv, even more so than I dreamed."

"So you do dream of me?" Wanda asked, but the only answer she received was a quick nod before John closed the space between them and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"May I?" He asked her, gesturing to his bed and Wanda only had the chance to smile encouragingly before she felt John lift her; one arm under her knees and the other on her back.

Wanda felt herself bounce on John's bed, and she rolled onto her stomach admiring his duvet cover; black with fire climbing up it. As she did this John took off his shirt and crawled onto the bed next to her, rolling her onto her back.

Wanda then began to admire John's chest and she kneeled on his bed, moving so that she was straddling his waist. She ran a finger over John's toned muscles and then gasped as she felt a lump growing right underneath her clit. Lifting herself up so that she was kneeling, she looked down and as she predicted the source was growing ever larger.

Then an idea formed in her mind and she smirked teasingly at John who bit his lip in worry of what she might do next. Wanda then proceeded to lower herself so that she was again straddling his waist. But this time she began to rub herself against him watching as John moaned and arched his back in pleasure, growing larger and stiffer at each movement. Then he suddenly whimpered as his member grew to large for his trousers, and he whimpered again as it pushed at the denim, begging to be free.

Wanda knew what she had to do, but she was trying desperately to build up her courage to do it. Finally she trailed her finger over the button and turned it so that the only thing left to free him was his zipper. Biting her lip she watched as her hand trailed over the zipper and she pulled it down finally freeing John's cock from its cage. And she saw how badly it needed to be free and she gasped, as it grew even bigger in his boxers.

John smirked at her obvious amazement and he pulled her so that her face was above his and he put a hand on her head, guiding her to his lips and they kissed again. Then, smirking into the kiss, John got an idea that he knew Wanda wouldn't be happy about, but that made him want to do it even more. He flipped them both so that now he was straddling her, and he was right; she wasn't happy, scowling at him she broke free from the kiss. But before she could say anything he moved his hands over her nipples and pinched them, hard, so that she gasped and closed her eyes in pleasure. He did it again and as she gasped he began to rub them, softly at first and becoming rougher as they hardened. Then he lifted his left hand away and replaced it with his mouth, sucking on the hardened nipple smirking in delight as she moaned and groaned ecstatically. He then repeated the action on the other nipple and used his free hand to fondle her bottom, and to rub her hips soothingly.

Wanda smiled softly when John brought his face up to hers and kissed her softly on the forehead, the bridge of her nose, the tip of her nose and then her lips. Then he stopped and looked down at her smiling ever so sweetly, and she looked up at him confused.

"What? What are you smiling at?" But John only laughed softly in answer and kissed her forehead before a serious, worried expression formed on his face.

"Luv…Wanda, are you sure about this?" He asked, and she kissed him on the forehead.

"You were persuading me to do this and if I tried to go then you'd stop me, so don't even bother John." John knew that she was trying to scold him but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face at his concern.

"Alright Luv. I'm just worried coz it's your first and all…"

"I know and I'm so glad that you're the one to take it." Wanda smiled up at John as his eyes glazed over with happiness.

He then kneeled above her and slowly removed his boxers, which were black with fire running up each leg. Wanda gasped, sure she'd seen naked men in sex ed. and a couple of times when she'd caught Pietro watching X-rated movies, but seeing one so close and so…large! This was…wow! Especially at the fact that it was John.

He smirked down at her and then his expression softened and Wanda knew what that meant; it was time. John slowly lowered himself into Wanda and they both gasped at the same time; gasped because of the sudden contact with the others area.

"I thought you had done this." Wanda said to John breathlessly.

"You never asked." He replied smiling softly.

"Is it your first? Am I your first?"

"Yes, Luv, you are."

Smiling down at Wanda, John then pushed himself into her and smirked as she groaned. When he had pushed as far as possible John stopped and brushed Wanda's hair from her face, smiling encouragingly to her. His eyes searching for permission to carry on and when they found it he pulled out from her, causing her to gasp, then he slammed back into her. Wanda whimpered in surprise but she smiled for him to carry on and he pulled out and slammed it in again. This time though he didn't stop, he started a steady rhythm and as she responded he got faster. He grabbed her waist as he got faster and harder and pulled her closer to him, his pulse quickening. He suddenly felt Wanda tense against his cock and he whimpered at the contraction but then he started to tense and a shiver ran through his spine as, for the first time in his life, he came into a woman; his woman. Wanda then had a sharp intake of breath as she felt herself being filled with him and then she gasped as she came as well.

Their breathing harsh and rapid, they both felt exhausted and John carefully removed himself from her, lowering himself onto his bed next to his beloved Wanda. He turned and with the remainder of strength he possessed, rapped his arms around Wanda pulling her to his side, embracing her and whispered into her ear,

"I told you I wanted you, and I still do. I told you I needed you and I always will. I told you I'd have you, and I just did…" but he was interrupted as Wanda finished his sentence for him;

"And you always will. I love you, St. John Allerdyce."

"And I love you, Wanda Maximoff."

And they spoke in unison as they both fell into a peaceful slumber; "I always will…"

The End


End file.
